


nom

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not in a violent sense though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Deceit has a plan.And he is destined to succeed(Spoiler alert: He doesn't)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts), [SinaMariaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/gifts).

> this idea was brought around by you, peach (and Sina, if i may call you that), so ig its a gift now

Deceit needed to be careful in how approached this.

Or, more accurately, how he approached _ him. _

Because, sitting on the living room couch in his pajamas, pizza in hand while _ Moana _played on the TV, was Roman. And he was woefully unaware of what was about to become of him. Unaware of what was about to happen.

Deceit felt a smirk grow on his face as he tiptoed down the stairs, socked feet muffling his footsteps.

He paused when he reached the end of the stairs. This was the most sensitive part of the plan. If he wanted to get a proper chance to make his move, he needed to make sure that Roman had _ absolutely _ no idea he was coming. It required stealth, planning, and finesse, something that made him glad he wasn't Remus or Patton (not that Patton would ever _ think _of doing what he was about to), because if he was then this plan would quickly fall apart, because they couldn't keep quiet if their lives depended on it.

(Okay, maybe if their lives depended on it. Nevertheless, they still were very loud.)

Deceit slowly began to step down from the stairs, sneaking over until he was behind the couch, and then until he was directly behind Roman, who remained blissfully unaware of the fate that was about to befall him.

Deceit opened his mouth, fangs gleaming in the dark, tensing himself up as he readied himself to strike, like a snake.

There was a moment's pause, and then Deceit lunged forward, noming his teeth against Roman's shoulder.

Roman, to his credit, managed to not scream, and limit his reaction to tensing his shoulders as he paused the movie and look over at Deceit with an amused expression.

"Babe," he snickered, "What are you doing?"

Deceit fought a grin around Roman's shoulder. "Attacking you," he responded, voice slightly muffled by the fact that he hadn't moved away after nomming Roman's shoulder.

Roman snickered again. "You're...attacking me?"

Deceit nodded, looking very serious.

"By...nomming my shoulder?"

"Yesss!" Deceit couldn't help hiss at the end of his yes, because he was getting frustrated. "It'sss a deadly attack! You ssshould be trembling in you bootss!"

Roman snorted. "I'm wearing socks but go off."

"Then tremble in your ssockss!" Deceit hissed around a mouthful of Roman's shirt, hands flapping, "I'm highly venomousss! You should be dead by now!"

Roman just laughed, and Deceit had to admit defeat, as his jaw was starting to get sore. Deceit pouted and crossed his arms as Roman continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry," Roman said, still giggling, "But that's- that was just adorable."

Deceit scowled. "You're no fun," he grumbled.

Roman snickered, reaching over the couch and pulling Deceit over it. Deceit let out a yelp at the manhandling, and smoothed out his hoodie. When he was done, he looked up to see Roman smiling at him, and he couldn't help the light blush that covered his face.

"What?" Deceit asked hotly. "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. You're just...really cute."

Deceit blushed furiously. "Yeah, well.." As much as he tried, he didn't have a comeback for that, so he settled on burying himself into Roman's collar as he laughed.

"And here you are, proving my point."

"Ssshut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a plan for revenge.
> 
> And he succeeds.
> 
> ...Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to [SinaMariaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose) for the idea!

Roman smirked.

Today was the day. The day that he would get his revenge for the brutal attack on his person a few nights ago. It was a vicious attack, one that left him both mentally and physically scarred. 

His revenge would be sweet, but he had to make sure he picked the right moment to make his move, or it would all be naught.

Which, is how he found himself in the kitchen, trying to make himself not look suspicious. 

And, when he heard footsteps walk past him and a, "Hey Roman," from Deceit, he knew that it was time.

Silently shutting the fridge door, Roman turned and swifty (but quietly) made his way behind Deceit, sword appearing in his hand as he stalked after him. He waited until Deceit paused, tongue flicking into the air, and then struck.

Deceit's yelp of surprise was coated in adorable, barely suppressed giggles.

Deceit whipped around, hissing. "What the heck, Roman?"

Roman couldn't help the wide, mischievous grin on his face as he poked Deceit again. 

Deceit let out another small giggle the he tried to hide, and he glared at him. "Ssstop!" he hissed.

Roman tilted his head to the side, considering it, before he slowly raised his sword and poked him again.

Deceit let out a loud his and lunged at him, and Roman didn't have any time to prepare himself before Deceit wrapped around him like a koala and nommed into his shoulder.

Roman dramatically collapsed to the floor, the back of his hand on his forehead. 

"Oh no!" Deceit shouted, a wide grin on his face.."The empire has fallen!"

Roman giggled at that, cracking his eyes open to boop Deceit on the nose.

Deceit let out a short hiss and swatted his hand away, blushing.

"Could you two stop being disgustingly adorable?" a voice asked from the doorway.

They both looked up at Virgil, and Deceit stuck out his tongue as Roman shook his head and said, "Nope."

Virgil heaved a sigh. "Of course not. What did I expect from you two."

"Awesomeness?"

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
